The present invention relates to user interaction within a programming environment for a computing device, and more specifically, to designating the portions of memory as read-only which can be reset to enable read and write operations.
Computer systems, processors, caches, I/O device and other devices in the computer architecture access data in memory using one or more memory controllers. The memory controllers manage the movement of data to and from memory, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Most general purpose computers utilize an operating system (“OS”) as an interface between their applications and the computer hardware. As such, the OS usually manages data processing application programs executing on the computer as well as controlling the hardware resources responsive to the data application programs. A data processing application is an application that processes data. A user application may be a data processing application that processes data directly in support of one of the computer's users. A system application may be a data processing application processing data in support of one or more users or system applications running on the same or a remote system. System applications are typically implemented as a user-level application running with special privileges and commonly referred to as system daemons.
In addition, the portion of the OS that may control other portions of the OS is usually called the OS kernel. The OS kernel usually has complete access to the application address space and files.